


Shoebox Memories

by billythesquid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Imagination, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: A few summers later, Dipper returns to the shack and Wendy gives him back one of his old treasures, with interest.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Shoebox Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first non-Wakfu story. And just under the wire too.

_Dipper_

_f_ _ound your_ _shoe_ _box_

_in the attic_

_be back later_

_heart, Wendy_

“She really wrote ‘heart’?” Old flames stirred in Dipper’s belly, and he fantasized for a moment-

“Wait, _shoebox?”_ He could only think of one such, and he was _sure_ Mabel had tossed it down the Bottomless Pit or something-

But nope. There, up in the attic, was the box, just as he remembered it. A little battered, but free of dust, as if a certain redhead had been looking through the photos he’d taken of her again and again. And he couldn’t say he wasn’t embarrassed she’d found it, but it wasn’t like she didn’t know about his crush when he was younger, and if she really was angry she’d just come out and yell at him. She probably just wanted to tease him a bit, make him squirm- a bit of good-humored revenge.

Well, he’d show her. He’d toss the box, and the photos, and then play dumb.

_Yeah, I got your note Wendy, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t see anything._

_Oh, that_ _box_ _? Yeah, back when I had a crush on you. Kids, right?_ Well, time to trash it before Wendy got back to the Shack.

He lifted the top without thinking, and from what he could tell the photos were still in fine condition. No tears, no creases- he pulled out a few.

Oh man, he remembered these. Here was Wendy at the fair, posing with a mallet and polishing her bicep. And here was Wendy dancing with Mabel.

Here was one of his favorites- Lifeguard Wendy, chilling on the high seat. She’d just gotten out of the pool, her auburn hair curled and damp, her skin freckled and pink from the sun, that gorgeous red swimsuit clinging to her-

He didn’t _have_ to toss these photos, did he? Just hide them away somewhere, and throw the box in the dumpster. He didn’t need the box, after all. Or even the photos, but they were a very important part of his summer memories and it would be wrong to just get rid of them.

He didn’t remember having so many, though. He dragged his fingers through the pile, all the pictures out of order. He was usually much neater than this- maybe Wendy had been looking through them?

Huh. He didn’t think he’d taken so many- the box was full to burst, photos piled on photos. It was actually kind of creepy. How much time did he spend following Wendy around with a camera?

He didn’t recognize this one, or this one, or- wait.

This one was taken by Wendy. It had to be, since she was holding the camera over her head, smirking and striking a pose. Well, that explained where all these extra pictures came from, then. And she couldn’t be too bothered, since she was the one who added them. It was all in good humor, the way she’d pose with her tongue out and a twinkle in her eye.

It was kinda hot, too, how some of these looked. Dipper glanced over his shoulder, certain that Wendy or Mabel or somebody was right behind him, and went back to the photos.

The ones Wendy had taken were all from higher angles, and had a tendency of looking down her shirt. Wendy was a healthy girl- as he’d noticed!- and the photos caught that, as she unbuttoned her flannel shirt and pulled the collar forward, revealing freckles and sunburn and the tantalizing hint of _more_ just out of view _._

As Dipper looked through the box, he found that Wendy was getting pretty creative. This one was taken from behind, and focused squarely on _her_ behind. She was standing at the register, sturdy legs cocked, her old and battered jeans clinging to her curvy ass as she hovered over the lens. And this one had been taken from across the room, as she- she…

Wendy was sucking on a popsicle.

If the earlier pictures were flirty, this one was downright _sexy._ There was no mischievous twinkle in her eye as she sucked on the treat, but instead a full-on smolder. Her lips were wrapped around the middle of the popsicle, her cheek bulging a bit. She looked… well, she looked a bit like the other redheads in the folder marked ‘Reference’ on his computer.

The next photo was taken right after. Wendy turned her head, long hair flowing back, her head tilted and her tongue teasing the tip of the popsicle, and it didn’t take much to imagine that was _him_ there instead of the dessert-

Dipper had to stop there, dropping the photos back in the shoebox and sitting down on the floor. He would have loved this when he was younger- hell, he loved it now! But- but- what did it mean? Wendy was brave, and daring, and awesome, but she wasn’t the kind of woman to do something so intimate just for a joke.

Did she feel- the way he felt?-

Dipper glanced down. There was a bulge in his pants.

He sighed. The smart thing to do would be to put the box away and go to the bathroom. Instead he unzipped his pants and reached for a new photo.

He trusted to blind fate, and it didn’t let him down. Wendy sat cross-legged and naked, and was more beautiful than even his fantasies. Patches of pale creamy skin alternated with the pinkish-tan of mild sunburn, evidence of her long hours out doors. Little streams of freckles were scattered about- clouds of them riding her firm thighs and muscular calves, dots across her nose, trails running down her tits-

Her tits were magnificent. Not very large, but full and round, and apparently inverted, the soft mounds reminding him so much of the redheads of yesteryear, of which he had quite the collection. The shade of her breasts guided him down her flat tummy to-

Her legs were crossed in front of her, but they couldn’t hide the shock of auburn curls covering her pussy. Wendy was a natural girl apparently, and his hand sped up as he drooled over the revelation. He stared at the photo, eyes burning as he jacked himself, trying to pretend it was Wendy’s hand instead of his own, but his skin was too rough-

But no, Wendy was tougher than him. Her hands were calloused, but gentle when she touched him. And she’d be extra careful when touching him like this…

He closed his eyes, no longer needing the photo. Now he saw it all in his head, a bare and beautiful Wendy beckoning him closer. Kneeling like this, they were almost the same height, his stiff and needy prick pointing at her thick curls. With a little coo of appreciation she stroked him, pulling him towards her hairy snatch, fingers twisting and twirling around his length. Her oval face, framed by straight red hair, was grinning as he panted and groaned, waiting for the moment of release.

“Not bad, dude.”

Dipper came with a gasp, his cock shuddering in his grip, just barely missing the precious photo. Instead strands of cum spurted across the floor, leaving sticky trails in the dust and dripping onto his shorts.

Red-faced, he turned to see the last person he wanted to see, but at least she didn’t look angry.

“Did you like my present?” Dipper had to be hallucinating now, because Wendy was walking across the floor and instead of looking pissed or disgusted, she was grinning.

“Y-yeah, but-”

“Eh. I got bored.” She shrugged with easy grace. “And you’ve gotten cuter over the summers.”

“So did you.” Not the smoothest line, but he blurted it out.

“Heh.” Her eyes dipped down to his red and swollen prick, and back to his face. “So, you didn’t last long.”

“Y-yeah, I guess...” He felt embarrassed again, trying to find a way to turn it around. “I couldn’t help it. You’re too great.”

“Aww. But you missed the best ones.” Taking the photo from his hand, she placed it back in the box. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

“And later, you can help me make some new ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending: and then Wendy turns into the Shape Shifter and eats his face.


End file.
